Delena's First Words
by Dbz VD rox
Summary: Presequel to chapter 2 of "Delena". While out hunting, Stefan watches over Delena and teaches unknowingly teaches Delena her first words.


Delena's First Words

Summary: Presequel to chapter 2 of "Delena". While out hunting, Stefan watches over Delena and teaches unknowingly teaches Delena her first words.

Chapter 1

Damon held Delena in his arms, walking over to the crib and laying her down. He turned to Stefan who was standing at the doorway. "I'll only be gone for a few minutes."

"I know." Stefan replied, glancing down nervously at the child lying in the crib. "What makes you think I can do this?"

Damon rolled his eyes. "Stefan, if I'm able to do this, then you can too. It's not that difficult. Just please the kid and you have nothing to worry about. Besides, isn't Katherine about to give birth?"

Stefan nodded. "Yes."

Damon walked over to his brother and clapped him on the shoulder. "Just don't screw this up or I swear you will wake up in a room full of vervain and a stake in your heart." His voice turned lethal as he give his brother a warning glare.

Stefan nodded. "Thanks for the encouraging words."

Once Damon was gone Stefan sighed. He had no idea what to do and was sure Damon would make good on his threat if he screwed it up. Just as Stefan turned to walk out of the room, a shrill cry was heard and he groaned. "Time to play babysitter."

He reached down and picked up the wailing child and held her in his arms, rocking her back and forth. "Hey don't cry. You wouldn't want Damon mad at me now would you?"

Delena responded by screaming her head off, her face beet red. Stefan rolled his eyes as his pupils widened. "Stop crying."

Soon, Delena's cries died down and she rested happily in Stefan's arms. Stefan signed. "That's much better. I wonder why your daddy never did that? He's such a weakling now. Sh, don't tell him I said that." he joked while laying her back down.

Delena looked up at Stefan curiously, aiming her big blue eyes up at him. She opened her mouth and gargled, trying to say something but couldn't. Stefan smiled at her. "Are you trying to talk? Huh?"

"Da!"

Stefan looked at her, blinking. Did she just say her first word? "Say it again Delena. Say da. Say da-da."

"Da-da!" she squealed out, making Stefan's face beam with pride.

"I taught Delena her first word, and without even knowing it either. Damon will be proud."

"Da-da," Delena said, giggling as she opened her mouth to say another word, "weakling!"

Stefan's eyes widened, staring at her with open eyes. "No Delena, do not say that! Do you want Damon to turn me into bunny food?"

"Da-da weakling! Da-da weakling!" Delena chanted repeatedly, not noticing Stefan's face drain of all it's color.

I'm a dead man. I'm a dead man. I'm a dead man! His mind screamed at him as he desperately tried to compell her but the unlocking of the front door stopped him in his tracks.

"Oh brother. I'm back." Damon appeared next to Stefan whose face was pale as a white sheet. "What's with you?"

"Um nothing. Hey Damon Katherine just called; she needs me at the house so I got to go. Bye!"

Damon just stared at the empty spot where Stefan was and shook his head as he picked up his happy daughter. "Was Stefan boring? I bet he was. He has no respect for princesses when he sees one."

Delena giggled, smiling up at Damon as she tried to reach for his face. "Da-da!"

Damon's eyes widened for a split second, trying to remember a time when she said that to him. "Did Steffy teach you your first word? Aw. Then maybe I was being too harsh on him. I'll give him a nice fat bunny the next time I see him."

Delena giggled even more as she spoke her next newly learned word. "Weakling!"

"That's right my princess. Stefan is a weakling."

"Dada, weakling!" Delena giggled.

Damon's eyes shot open as he stared at his daughter in shock. "No Delena, Daddy is not a weakling."

"Dada weakling! Dada weakling!"

Damon gritted his teeth together in rage as he rocked his daughter back to sleep and laid her down into her crib. He softly closed the door to her room and stormed down the stairs just as Elena opened the front door. "Hey Damon, how was your day with Delena?"

"Terrible." he replied dryly, moving past Elena and walking out the front door.

"Damon wait!" Elena called behind him. "what happened?"

Damon groaned as he turned around and faced Elena. "Why don't you ask Delena? She learned her first words today."

Elena's eyes widened. "She did? And I missed them?"

"Trust me, you're glad you did. My brother taught them to her."

Elena raises an eyebrow. "Oh Stefan was here?"

Damon nodded. "He was watching her while I went out hunting and taught our daughter some horrible things!"

"Aw C'mon Damon, this is Stefan we're talking about here."

In a flash, Damon had Elena pinned up against a wall, eyes glaring coldly at her. "Don't ever say that again!"

Elena sighed. "Fine whatever. I'm going to check on Delena and see what her first words were. I bet they were cute."

"Adorable." Damon replied with the roll of his eyes as he took off towards Stefan's house, vowing to get his revenge.

The end

A/N: This was a little spur of the moment thing I cam up with! Hoped you enjoyed and please review!


End file.
